highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennia Orcus
Issei Hyoudou's Peerage Sona Sitri's Peerage (Formerly) Kuoh Academy (First-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori Hades (Former Underling) Realm of the Dead (Formerly) | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Knight | Voice Actor = }} Bennia Orcus was a former underling of Hades until she became Sona Sitri's second Knight until she was later traded to Issei Hyoudou becoming his second Knight. She is the daughter of Orcus and an unnamed Human mother. She is a first-year high school student at Kuoh Academy, as well as a member of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Bennia has the appearance of a girl with pale skin. She is described as a cute girl with long, dark purple hair and sleepy golden eyes. Her hair is tied in a long braid by a bow with a purple skull, reaching all the way down to her hips. Bennia also has 3 black markings on both her thighs also having gold neon lines in it's interior. She wears a white skull mask in conjunction with her Grim Reaper clothing which consists of a light blue dress and a black and white hood resembling a jester cap with a emerald gem at the tip. She also wears black elbow length gloves covered in gold neon lines with gems at the back of her wrists. As a huge fan of Oppai Dragon, she has many embroideries of its designs on the back of her black cape. Personality Bennia is shown to be an upbeat and outgoing young girl. She greatly admires Oppai Dragon, comparing the Hyoudou Residence to Shangri-La. She can also be a bit of a prankster, such as dropping Elmenhilde Karnstein out of her magic circle several feet off of the floor or a roof. She seems to be a good strategist too saying that Saji was the only in Sona Peerage with chances to give one good fight against Issei. History Not much is known about Bennia's past, other than she born from one human woman and the fact that she used to serve as a Grim Reaper alongside her father, Orcus, under Hades in the Underworld. She eventually left the place as she could not get along with Hades and his method of doing things. Before the Volume 14 she met Sona and joined her peerage. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Bennia makes her first appearance in Volume 14 as one of Sona's newest additions to her peerage, alongside Loup Garou. Her sudden appearance surprised the other members of the Occult Research Club. She reveals that she left home because she didn't like the ways of Hades and her father. Originally, the Knight that Sona set her eyes on couldn't become Sona's servant, so she stepped in, in order to take their place. She wasn't seen as a threat or a spy of Hades because she is a big Oppai Dragon enthusiast. She even asked Issei for his autograph as an avid fan, showing him the many embroideries of Oppai Dragon on the back of her cape. She is later asked by Sona if she could accompany Loup with the task of backup of the outside area and leaves via magic circle, sinking through it rather than teleporting through the burst of light. In Volume 15, Bennia accompanies Sona in her visit to the Hyoudou Residence. She said that the Oppai Dragon's residence is like a Shangri-La to her. Bennia, along with the Occult Research Club members and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias Gremory and Yuuto Kiba that are confined in the Tepes' castle. After arriving in the territory of the Tepes' Faction, she and Loup went on their own way to secure escape routes. Bennia then assisted the Occult Research Club members on their plan to save Valerie Tepes and stop the extraction of her Longinus, Sephiroth Graal; battling enhanced vampires along the way. After returning from Romania, she and rest of the Student Council later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Bennia helped in protecting the school her master Sona built against the mass-produced Evil Dragons, and was paired with Rias. In Volume 18, Bennia and rest of the Student Council took part in the Christmas Project. Bennia participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. She was unable to fight normally as they were ordered not to take the lives of the exorcists so as to not increase the resentments of the exorcists any further. In Volume 20, Bennia and the Sitri were sent on a mission to retrieve the city Agreas that had been found by the team D×D, they were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the entire Sitri team were sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Afterwards, Bennia and her teammates left to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis whose in control of one of Trihexas bodies while on route to Japan. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Bennia becomes a student at Kuoh Academy and one of the newest members of the Occult Research Club. Le Fay and Bennia began to read about Youkai's living at the Kuoh Town, with Kunou whom had also enrolled offered her help on the subject. Bennia was then among the rest of Sona's peerage who attended the opening ceremony for the Rating Game Tournament for the Azazel Cup. In Volume DX.4, Bennia said that Saji was Sona Peerage best option against Issei before Sona Peerage Rating game against Issei Team in Azazel Cup. During the Rating game she fought against Bova Tannin surpassing him in speed. In Volume 24, Bennia was present at Kouh Academy along with Millarca, Koneko, Ouryuu, and Gasper helping with Student Council work on cleaning the rubbish around the schools perimeter when a they were suddenly assaulted by a group of Grim Reapers. Both she and Ouryuu were able to escape and find Issei and Ravel to warn them of the present threat, they managed to make it back in time and save everyone, after which they suspected that the Reapers were actually after Koneko. Under Sona's orders, Bennia stayed with the Gremory group believing to be more of help to them in this situation. They later contacted the Grim Reaper Orcas; her father for information, while they're informed that his group have nothing to do with Thanatos faction of Reapers that attacked them or his motives, Bennia still criticize him for not doing a thing about it. When it came time for Rias' Rating Game match with Vali, everyone acted as guards outside the stadium. Bennia was joined with members of the Slash Dog and Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth teams when the Thanatos army arrived to capture Koneko and Kuroka, Lavinia took the lead in having frozen all of them in place, allowing the rest to easily strike them. Eventually their side was able to protect the Nekomata sisters and defeated the Grim Reapers. Bennia reappeared in True Volume 3, participating in the meeting of the Occult Research Club about doing a program event for Kuoh Academy, with Bennia suggesting a popular Grim Reaper Cookies from the Netherworld. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Bennia has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Expert Scythe Wielder: Bennia is incredibly skillful while she is wielding a scythe, as she is shown to be more proficient than mid-level Grim Reapers. Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Bennia possesses enhanced speed and mobility and is able to move faster than Xenovia. In fact, Bennia is so fast that she leaves behind afterimages of her movements to confuse her opponents. Replication: '''Bennia has the ability to many duplicates of herself to confuse her opponents. '''Magic Expert: Bennia is also able to give access to people to use teleportation to any location. She can also store away her scythe and summon it back when she needed it. Flight: Being a Devil, Bennia can fly using her wings. Equipment Scythe: Bennia wields a scythe with a long curved black blade with neon gold lines through out the blade. Her scythe can wound her opponents and would shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse. It also seems that those slashed by her scythe don’t take any external wounds, but instead get their souls slashed. The amount of damage inflicted to the person's soul will be determined by that person’s strength. Quotes *(To the Occult Research Club) 《……My name is Bennia. ……I’m a former Grim Reaper.》 (Volume 14, Life 4) *(To Issei) 《Boss Oppai Dragon. I’m a big fan of yours, Boss. Look, I have so many embroideries of Oppai Dragon behind my cape. Can I ask you to give me one of your signatures? 》 (Volume 14, Life 4) *《Oppai Dragon’s residence……this is basically like a Shangri-La for me.》 (Volume 15, Episode Issei 1) *《Now then, who will be the one to defeat Oppai Dragon.》 (DX 4) *As someone from the Realm of the Dead I can’t ignore this. I’ll go too! -- Bennia (True Volume 4) Trivia *Bennia is a huge fan of The Oppai Dragon show and Magical Girl Milky **Curiously she ended up joining her idol Issei Hyoudou Peerage as his second Knight. *Bennia is the only half-Grim Reaper not to despise Devils and did not hesitate to become one. *Bennia means "carriage". *Bennia's scythe's design was inspired by the beam scythe from the Mobile Suit Gundam, XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. *Bennia's surname derives from her father's name. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Hybrid Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Knight Category:DxD Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club